<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu-Found Family Headcannons by bloopy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693523">Haikyuu-Found Family Headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy'>bloopy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloopy's Headcannons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I would love to make these into fics but so little time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my collection of head-cannons all centering around found family that I am too busy to write as proper fics! Feel free to comment and add along in the comments! Found Family is my favorite trope by farrrrr</p><p>(all originally posted from my Tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Matsukawa Issei &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Kunimi Akira &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kindaichi Yuutarou &amp; Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bloopy's Headcannons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <h2>Found Family Headcannons-Kitagawa Daiichi</h2>
      </div>
      <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa live together because rent is cheaper when you're living with your bestie</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Oikawa is a police officer and Iwa is a bakery owner (honestly Iwa would be such a good baker like that man looks like he can lift SACKS of flour)</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>One day Oikawa comes home with a kid and says the CPS center was too full so now yay they're taking care of a kid</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kindaichi is a sweet kid but man he eats a lot for someone his age</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Oh and he's an amazing artist and Oikawa will proudly hang up his drawings</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kindaichi gets to go to school and talk about his cool older brothers that he lives with and how they saved him</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>One day the shy kid in his class comes up to him and says 'hey can they save me too?'</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kindaichi tells Oikawa and that is how kunimi comes to live with them now</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kunimi's Iwaizumi's prodigy</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>The kid can just look at a baked good and immediately know the easiest way to make it</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They have a good time going to Iwas bakery to experiment with new recipes</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>One day, like a year later, iwa comes to unlock his bakery and finds like a 3yold asleep there</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Surprise surprise that is now the latest little brother in this family</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kageyama was the quietest and smallest of all</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He gets doted on by EVERYONE</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Literally all of Oikawas co-workers love him</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Atsumu regularly comes by to take tobio out on bonding time just to piss off Oikawa</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kageyama is asked to bring in a parent for career day at school and ends up having a meltdown because he isn't sure who to pick between Oikawa and Iwaizumi</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi spend that entire week trying to suck up to Kageyama to get to be the ones picked</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kageyama ends up picking the cashier from Iwas bakery that gives him extra muffins (Suga)</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kageyama is asked to draw a picture of his family and he draws a picture of his four brothers</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>It has a place of honor in the middle of the fridge (kindaichi begrudgingly agreed to remove one of his drawings for it)</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They live happily ever after</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Oh when they grow up and Kageyama becomes a famous volleyball player Oikawas entire station are the biggest fans like they will show up to ALL HIS GAMES AS SECURITY GUARDS LIKE A BUNCH OF DORKY UNCLES</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p>Kunimi and Iwaizumi's biggest rival in the food industry is onigri miya</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>When kindaichi first moved in he refused to talk to Iwaizumi cuz he thought oh big scary guy but then one day he accidentally went into Iwas room and saw a collection of stuffed Godzilla dolls</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He was never scared of him again</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>KITAGAWA TRIO+SEIJOH 4!!!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Seijoh 4 have this park that they've gone to ever since they were first years</p><p> </p><p>But one day in their secret spot</p><p> </p><p>Are these 3 little first year middle schoolers</p><p> </p><p>And at first they're like offended that someone else found <em>their special spot</em></p><p> </p><p>And they keep leaving and coming back and always finding them there (they're all too nice to straight up kick the kids out so like they wouldn't do it so they just sit and watch them Hoping the kids would get the hint and leave which doesn't work)</p><p> </p><p>And one day the three kids are playing catch</p><p> </p><p>And kags throws the ball into Oikawas face by accident</p><p> </p><p>And he gets so worried that he bursts into tears</p><p> </p><p>After iwa and Matsukawa calm him down and promise that 'no Oikawa won't kill you' and 'yes he's an idiot trust us he's harmless' kags calms down</p><p> </p><p>And then the Seijoh boys finally ask them like yo why did u pick our spot</p><p> </p><p>And they find out that it's because those three adorable children are being bullied</p><p> </p><p>And they immediately feel protective over them like sure they've only just spoken to the kids but they are so cute who on EARTH would hate these angels</p><p> </p><p>So the Seijoh 4 go and intimidate the bullies the next day without telling the kids but kunimi is smart and finds out</p><p> </p><p>And somehow a friendship is born between these 7</p><p> </p><p>They always meet at the park</p><p> </p><p>The older kids give homework advice and keep telling them to apply to Seijoh when they get older</p><p> </p><p>The younger kids witness their breakdowns over college applications and seperating and are like 'you guys know that you can apply to the same uni right?'</p><p> </p><p>The kitagawa trio show up to Seijoh's graduation and vice versa</p><p> </p><p>And IDK it's just super cute and they always make sure to find time to play catch with each other</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <h1>Found Family Headcannons-Kitagawa Daiichi pt. 2</h1>
      </div>
      <p>Alright so this time we have kunimi, kindaichi, Oikawa, and Iwa living together during university</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Iwa is still a sports science major</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Oikawa is astrophysics and no one believes that this nerd in class that won't shut up about alien conspiracy theories is actually the star player of the university volleyball team</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kunimi studies business management and he never has a class before 2pm</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kindaichi studied engineering for a semester, it made him miserable, so now he's an art major focusing on photography</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>One day like kindaichi is coming back from a late night class and he hears crying</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>He finds a literal baby like this child isn't even 2 years old yet, crying next to the dumpster</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And there's a note that basically says this kids name is tobio and his mother can't take care of him anymore</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>So kindaichi takes him back to the 4 person university dorm they're living in</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And first everyone is like wtf do we do with this child someone go call CPS</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>But then when they call CPS the CPS basically tells them we're full so this kid is probably gonna end up in a not so good center</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>They all take one look at the baby with ridiculously blue eyes that's peacefully looking at them with interest</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>And now they're all co-parenting a 1 year old</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>So now you have 4 idiots tryna balance university and parenting</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p>And the more important fact that they need to hide the fact that they have a child because it's not allowed in university housing</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Of course they're all terrible at hiding it</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Like Oikawa literally shows up to a class with baby vomit all over his shirt and he didn't notice</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>His class was too kind to call him out on it and the teacher just thought it was funny</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Iwa is obviously the best one at calming down kageyama which means when Iwa had a very long exam and kageyama got fussy</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>The other 3 had to scramble around like headless chickens tryna get the baby to calm down until finally</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Bokuto of all people bursts into the dorm, says nothing, picks up kageyama, and immediately the kid is calm</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Bokuto is now the favorite uncle</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <h1>KITAGAWA DAIICHI FOUND FAMILY PART 3 LET'S GO</h1>
  </div>
</div><p>Okay so cafe AU</p><p> </p><p>Basically iwa and Oikawa own a really successful cafe 90% because iwa is a genius when it comes to food and 10% Oikawa working the tables and using his charm</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa likes to pretend it's the other way around but we all know it's not</p><p> </p><p>So one day they realize oh our cafe is super successful and we need extra help</p><p> </p><p>Help wanted AD in the newspaper and the next day they get their first applicant</p><p> </p><p>Struggling college junior Kindaichi who wants to pursue his passion in photography but has no support from his parents</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi is great at design and makes these adorable little signs outside of the cafe to attract customers</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi find out that the kid can barely afford rent when he shows up sick and passingly mentions that he doesn't have heating</p><p> </p><p>They immediately march him upstairs to the apartment above the cafe and give him a room</p><p> </p><p>He is now staying there and there will be no questions asked</p><p> </p><p>A couple of months later they get another application from Kunimi</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi is a college freshman-but like smart enough to have graduated already and the only reason he hasn't is because it's easier to be in uni than have actual job responsibilities</p><p> </p><p>One day he's sitting in the cafe studying and casually mentions to kindaichi that they're missing out on a lot of profit with their prices</p><p> </p><p>And kindaichi is like what</p><p> </p><p>And kunimi basically tells him how the cafe can get 30% more profit than they already are getting</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are like omg someone with a business brain</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi is like oh yeah I work for cheap I just want free food</p><p> </p><p>And they're like sure</p><p> </p><p>A month later kunimi has spent so much time in the apartment he practically lives there and he's basically given a key and told yeah you're living here now too apparently</p><p> </p><p>A year later is when kageyama shows up</p><p> </p><p>He's a highschool senior</p><p> </p><p>Comes to the cafe everyday and orders the cheapest thing on the menu to stay for as long as possible</p><p> </p><p>And no one has the heart to kick him out because he looks so tired and jittery all the time</p><p> </p><p>But he's excellent company and kindaichi starts spending his breaks just sitting with kageyama and helping him with homework</p><p> </p><p>One day he falls asleep and wakes up covered in a blanket with a fresh pile of cookies next to him</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama freaks and says he doesn't have the money to afford this</p><p> </p><p>And they're like no-no it's on the house</p><p> </p><p>And kageyama just....bursts into tears because it's the nicest thing anyone has done for him in a while</p><p> </p><p>And they're all so worried at first but eventually they get kageyama to open up telling them how he's the oldest kid in the orphanage and hasn't been adopted yet because no one wants him</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are like okay well thats gonna change</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi marches over to the orphanage and adopts kageyama right then and there</p><p> </p><p>And now kageyama lives in the flat above the bakery too</p><p> </p><p>And he enrolls in kindaichi and Kunimi's university the next year as an undecided</p><p> </p><p>And everyone can see that Kageyama is struggling with what to pick</p><p> </p><p>And he's like I don't know what I want to do</p><p> </p><p>So one day Iwaizumi tells kageyama to help him in the bakery instead of waiting tables and they find out kageyama is a genius when it comes to baked goods</p><p> </p><p>And Iwaizumi is like yo</p><p> </p><p>Become a cooking major</p><p> </p><p>And kageyama is like are you sure??? It doesn't sound easy</p><p> </p><p>And everyone supports him</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa literally stays up with kageyama to watch him cook and is always willing to try Kageyama's new creations (even if he got food poisoning once which made kageyama bake him 15 loaves of milk bread as an apology)</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi's latest idea to maximize profits is to sell the food kageyama makes</p><p> </p><p>It's a surprisingly big hit</p><p> </p><p>They keep making profit and having a good time</p><p> </p><p>And all live happily ever after</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <h1>KITAGAWA DAIICHI FOUND FAMILY PART 4</h1>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>clearly I’m having too much fun and I apologize for spamming y'all with these</p>
  </div>
  <p>okay so now it’s a medieval AU</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oikawa is a knight in training who is preparing to be the right hand man of the future king Iwaizumi, both are 19 at the time</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>although Iwaizumi always beats him when they spar </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>no one can beat Oikawa when it comes to a bow though</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>the castle gets attacked one day and Oikawa and Iwaizumi escape </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>they make their way into the countryside and realize something very important </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>both of them had grown up in a life of luxury, so no matter how good they were at combat, neither of them actually know how to take care of themselves</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>unfortunately they don’t know who to trust so they try hunting and stuff for weeks but one day Iwaizumi gets sick</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>like really sick </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and oikawa gets desperate so he tries to break into a house to steal some medicine and leave behind the rest of the coins they have </p>
<p> </p>
<p>unfortunately he's caught by these three teenagers-like they can’t be older than 14</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but by then oikawa is weak and exhausted so he just begs them for help and passes out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oikawa and iwaizumi wake up like days later after sleeping off the exhaustion and are confused and on guard </p>
<p> </p>
<p>they walk downstairs and there's these thee kids eating breakfast, like actual breakfast, and there’s spare plates for them too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>eventually introductions are made and they find out that the three are brothers that have been orphaned recently</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kunimi is an expert at strategy and setting traps in the forest to maximize food capture and minimize effort</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindaichi is good with his hands and can fashion weaponry out of almost anything-he’s actually good enough to sell his stuff in the market </p>
<p> </p>
<p>kageyama is the healer who spends long hours in the forest looking for the best herbs and polishing his skills with the village healer </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oikawa and iwaizumi both thank them and try to give some fake story </p>
<p> </p>
<p>but the kids are smart and kunimi basically calls them out on their BS and says yeah we know you’re the runaway prince and his guard</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there’s wanted posters in town</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and they're like oops</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and try to run but kageyama is like sit down I didn't waste my time patching you up for you to come ruin my hard work</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and they're like oh you’re not gonna arrest us? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and the three kids are like no of course not we hate the new leaders please come back into power</p>
<p> </p>
<p>so now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>these 5 idiots are planning to overthrow the new ruler</p>
<p> </p>
<p>they set off and somehow end up meeting other idiots such as:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matsukawa and hanamaki: two guys who tried to save their village but were too late, and are both extremely good at disguises and blending into a crowd</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kyoutani: he looks tough but the guy is the best with kids and can make anyone stop crying </p>
<p> </p>
<p>hinata: he’s smol but surprisingly good with a sword and continually gets injured so kageyama has to patch him up and he gets pissed off that he's wasting supplies on such an idiot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>bokuto and kuroo: two brothers that literally just came along for the vibes and because they’re hoping for a nice compensation from the prince (the real reason is because they knew kageyama, Kindaichi, and kunimi as children and are worried about them getting in over their heads)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>they eventually reach the palace and using some magic stealth (kageyama yeets Hinata into a window) they enter </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and after a few small skirmishes they manage to enter the throne room</p>
<p> </p>
<p>long hard battle </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the new ruler is overthrown </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and the rightful king takes his place </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and then after compensation Iwaizumi and Oikawa offer for the others to live there</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but the others are like nah we’ll come visit tho </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and they all end up going back to kunimi, kageyama, and Kindaichi’s property to chill and work </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oikawa and iwaizumi realize after like 2 weeks that being royalty and advisor is legitimately so boring </p>
<p> </p>
<p>so they leave a proxy and escape to the countryside </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and tell the others yo please lets get out of here we left this guy Yahaba in charge he’s down to be king</p>
<p> </p>
<p>so the others are like okay cool </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and they rent a boat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and sail the world </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and live happily ever after</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>